I don't Owe
by AkimaSusume
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un joven Universitario que esta descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, sin embargo, se lleva la sorpresa que el sentirse así no es tan raro ya que no había notado que estaba rodeado de personas como él.Y el chico de quien gustaba también estaba enamorado, pero no de él y para agregarle a su encrucijada...Es un amigo de bos...


¿Pensaste alguna ves en que estabas enfermo?

Mejor hay que ponerlo así.

¿Haz pensado que eres un enfermo?

En el silencio de la habitación, el delgado blondo permanecía sentado en la alfombra que se situaba a lado de su cama, misma que usaba como soporte para su espalda mientras su gatuno compañero de cuarto ronroneaba entre las sabanas de su cama; Con la zurda movía la pantalla de su laptop donde veía el perfil de su compañero de Universidad, Yuuri Katsuki un joven de 24 años Que al igual que él estudiaba la carrera de coreografía e Interprete de danza, pero este joven azabache de cabellos desordenados estaba a un ciclo de acabar su carrera y el menor de tan solo 20 años aún le faltaba 4 ciclos por acabar.

Sin embargo ambos llevaban una amistad de casi 2 años, dos años tranquilos y sin ningún problema hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora.

Desde hace unas semanas la presencia del azabache le era mas insoportable de lo que ya era y no por el sentido de que no lo quiere cerca, todo lo contrario...le hacia falta.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Finalmente la clase de numeros acababa, el menor se apresurada en guardar su objetos en su mochila para salir lo más rápido de esa terrible clase.

—Agh ¿porque tengo que llevar números? Ni que vaya a buscar el "x" En un baile. — Refunfuñaba cerrando con brusquedad el cierre de su mochila.

—Hey Yuri! ¿Por que esa cara? Recién es la primera hora, ¡Muy temprano para que ya estés malhumorado!— Su compañero de aula, Jean Jacques. Siempre tan animado y dispuesto a molestarlo aunque esa no era su intención pero para el rubio le exacerba lo excéntrico que era.

—Silencio, no es problema tuyo. —contestó.  
—Tan linda— bromeó mientras a sus ceja le daba un tic por lo descortés de sus palabras.

—Aaahg —

Ignoro su broma y se apresuró en salir del aula sin notar si este lo seguía o no, poco le importaba.

Ya afuera se colocó sus audífonos y empezó a desplazarse entre la multitud de jóvenes que caminaba en los pasillos blancos de la Universidad dejándose envolver por el sonido de la música, amaba ese momento porque mientras afuera estaba el bullicio de los jóvenes, para el solo existía un mundo.

Él y su música, eso le bastaba.

Sin embargó fue expulsado de aquel cómodo entorno por el desprevenido jalón de su hombro, acto que respondió con enojo volteando en busca del culpable.

—¡Hola Yurio! ¿Que tal? Te estuve llamando pero parece que no lograste oírme.— Yuuri, amigo de 2 años de Yuri y que por culpa de la similitud de sus nombre ahora él es conocido como Yurio.

— ¿Cerdo? ¿Que haces aqui? Se supone que estas en clase. — Mientras ambos caminaban hacia los casilleros entablaron una clásica conversación corta.

— Si, es solo que me quede dormido y recién he llegado jajaja— respondió rascando su nuca con el sonido de su risa nerviosa entrando con delicadeza por los oídos del rubio.

— Aparte de cerdo, flojo. — Añadió.

— Oh vamos, ya no soy tan gordo.— Era verdad, la primera vez que vio a ese sujeto pesaba entre 100 a un próximo ataque al corazón.

— Lo cerdo no se te quita — Debía admitir el buen físico que ahora se manejaba, desde que conoció a viktor ambos se volvieron cercanos y por cadena el blondo también, gracias a él fue que Yuuri empezó a ejercitarse, llevar una buena dieta y ahora es uno de los mas guapos de la universidad.

— Cambiando de tema...Quería pedirte un favor Yurio— Ambos llegaron finalmente al casillero de Yurio.— Solo uno pequeño— Menciono juntando las palmas de sus manos en son de suplica.

— ¿¡Que?! ¿VINISTE HASTA MI PARA PEDIRME UN FAVOR? — Renegó.

Abrió su casillero de mala gana y metió en el sus libros con brusquedad.

— Solo uno pequeño. ¿Si? — Los ojos del mayor brillaron y estiro el labio formando un puchero angelical tratando de convencer a su malhumorado amigo que volteo a verlo y al encontrarse con ese rostro sintió como claramente aquella escena entro por sus pupilas deslizándose directamente a su cerebro que envió los suficientes estímulos para acelerar su corazón con fuerza haciendo que el bombeo de sangre suba a su rostro.

— Q-Que..Agh..— Demoro en articular retrocediendo unos pasos por la sorpresa.

—Quita esa horrenda cara — Volvió en si incorporándose otra vez en su casillero donde saco otros libros para luego cerrar aquella pequeña puerta y viendo que ese cerdo aun llevaba el gesto inicial uso su libro para golpear levemente la nariz del mas alto.

— ¡Auch! — Se quejo el contrario.

—¿Que mierda quieres? — Finalmente soltó dándole la espalda a Yuuri encaminándose hacia su próxima aula de clases en lo que el azabache lo seguía alegre pues esa acción era un claro "si" de su parte.

— Nos reuniremos el fin de semana en tu departamento, Queremos celebrar que Viktor sera el corea grafo del festival Universitario y normalmente es en su casa pero queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, yo quería usar mi casa pero vera...jajaja ... mi madre esta de visita y no se puede. ¿Podemos usar tu casa? —

El menor paro su paso al escuchar su pedido, ¿Como se atrevía? primero le da todo lo planeado y luego le da permiso, ¿Tan seguro esta de que dirá que si?

— Me pides "permiso" ¿Cuando ya...LO PLANEASTE TODO?! TU MALDITO BASTARDO! — Le grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el pasillo. Viktor siempre ganaba en el festival, eso no era nada nuevo, pero que lo celebren en su casa ESO ya era un paso mas adentro.

— D-Dijiste que lo harías.— Subió ambas manos del susto .

— ...— El menor no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta con todo el enojo encima y se metió al aula que ya habían llegado mientras a sus espaldas se oía como Yuuri le gritaba un "Te escribiré" del otro lado de la puerta.

Para aumentar un poco mas su enojo, adentro le esperaba su adorado amigo _JJ_ que no dudo en llamarlo alzando en voz su nombre.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yurio! ¡Aqui! — Más escandaloso no podía ser.

— Ya te oí, no grites.— Le respondió acercándose al asiento vacío que estaba al lado suyo pero que ignoro y se sentó en uno frente a él. En el rostro de JJ se formaba nuevamente el ceño fruncido por un evidente y publico rechazo.

 _[JJ: Maldito, mi corazón idiota.]_ —Pensó el mas animado.

El maestro entro al aula, todos guardaron silencio y el menor se colgaba en sus pensamientos por dicha próxima reunión hasta que el vibrar de su teléfono lo trajo de vuelta notificando un mensaje.

 _|| Pasare en la noche a tu casa para la organización  
de la fiesta ≧◡≦ —Yuuri. || _

— Tch. — Renegó para si guardando el móvil e inconscientemente se le formaba una sonrisa desapareciendo el mal humor que le lo rodeaba hace instantes.

 ** _Continuara._**

 **Me presento con las posibles lectoras. ^^/**  
 **Y les agradezco por pasarse a leer,** **esta es una historia AU donde quizá las personalidades de los personajes sean alterados por el bien de la trama ya establecida.**

 **Espero les guste y disfruten leyendo como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **¡Voten! ¡Comenten!**

 **Bye Bye Besitos!**  
 **AkimaSusume. ^^/**


End file.
